


Ukutholwa

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukutholwa

Ekujuleni kwenhliziyo, uBrienne wayazi ukuthi uJaime angalunga — wayengazi lutho ngakwezombusazwe eKing's Landing, futhi manje njengoba uClyn noRobb sebeshonile, uSansa angaba uphephe kakhulu ngaphansi kokuvikelwa ngumyeni wakhe. UBrienne waseTarth wayengowesifazane ohlonishwayo, othembekile kunephutha — wayengeke awenze umsebenzi wakhe, angaze asephule isifungo. Kepha umuntu wenzeni ukufeza isifungo lapho isithembiso asesifungile singasekho?

Wanikina ikhanda ngentukuthelo njengoba ehamba kude nolwandle, kude noJaime. Isimo esibucayi noSansa Stark… USansa Lannister wayeyingxenye kuphela yemizwelo yakhe emibi. Kokunye, ubengenakukwenza lokho kodwa uyacasuka ukuthi yena noJaime babechithe lezo zinyanga besendleleni ukufika emantombazaneni aseStark, bathola kuphela oyedwa owayeshade noLannister kanti omunye ulahlekile. Bese kuba khona uJaime. UBrienne wazama ukusunduza eceleni imicabango yakhe yobuhlanya futhi agxile ekutholeni u-Arya Stark, kepha "i-Kinglayer" yayisemqondweni wakhe.

Isikhathi asichitha yena noJaime besendleleni eya eLing's Landing siyohlala naye unomphelo — wayevukwa umjuluko futhi ehefuzela ubusuku nemini kusukela kumaphupho amabi — kodwa uJaime ubuyela ku “Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander wamaKhosi” kubukeka sengathi kwakuyisikhathi ababenaso wamhlanza futhi wambuyisela ezingubeni zakhe. Wavuka ekhala, futhi wayenazo zombili izandla. Iqiniso lokuthi ubunzima babo babonakala bumshiya ecasukile. Akaze athathe noma yini ngokungathi sína.

Yize ayefisa ngabe kwehlukile, ingxenye ngempilo yakhe enhlokodolobha eyamenza waba nentukuthelo yakhe kunanoma yini enye kwaba uCersei. Kwakucacile kuye, uma kungenjalo kuJaime, ukuthi wayengafuni ukuvela ehlukile phambi komndeni wakhe. Phambi kwewele lakhe. Inani abukeka njengabethembele kuye alimangazanga-bengamawele ngoba babefika, kodwa babefika emhlabeni wonke-kodwa bazi ukuthi wenzeni ngobudlelwano babo nokungcolisa konke ukuxhumana kwabo.

Konke mayelana neCersei Lannister kwakuhlonishwa okuhle; izinwele ezinde zegolide, izici zezingelosi, amehlo aluhlaza aziqhenyayo, izigqoko zokunethezeka kuLannister obomvu, ubucwebe obuhle kakhulu noboya obudonswe ezungeze uhlaka olungenamikhawulo olunezilinganiso eziphelele. UBrienne ubengeke athi unesikhwele, kepha bekungjwayelekile ukuthi ahlangane nomuntu ophila ngokuvumelana ne-hype ngobuhle babo.

Ngokwalokho akubona, uCersei wakujabulela ukuthi umfowabo abuyiselwe kuye, hhayi isithandwa sakhe. Impela akazange akubuke ukunyakaza kukaJaime ngesifiso esifanayo nesakhe asibuka ngaso. Kwamkhathaza, futhi akubanga nje ngenxa yothando lwabo olusontekile. Inhliziyo yakhe yaba buhlungu lapho ebona indlela ambuka ngayo.

Wayengu-Lannister, ngokusebenzisa futhi konke-futhi wayethandana naye ngeshwa.


End file.
